The present invention relates to a close-up change-over device for a two-hand type zoom lens in which a focusing and zooming operations may be independently carried out.
There have previously been known various constructions of lens barrels for two-hand type zoom lenses in which a close-up or macro photographing region is continuously provided with a rotational operation by a zooming operational ring. Typically, the close-up operation is provided as a continuation of the zooming operation without any change-over mechanism or the zooming operation ring is rotated toward a close-up photographing region by use of a change-over mechanism. Since in the above-described construction, the change-over operation to the close-up photographing region may be carried out irrespective of the rotational position of the zoom ring, two kinds of operational rings must be variously combined so as to obtain optimum photographic magnification. This is very troublesome in both its operation and construction.